1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of engraving. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of engraving three dimensional images onto metal.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Specifically, there are currently no prior art references which teach a method of engraving three-dimensional images onto metal, such as steel, aluminum, brass, copper, etc.
The following nine (9) prior art patents are found to be pertinent to the field of the present invention:
1. U.S. Pat. No. 173,783 issued to Hayes on Feb. 22, 1876 for xe2x80x9cSheet-Metal Plates For Shutters, Etc.xe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cHayesxe2x80x9d);
2. U.S. Pat. No. 366,286 issued to Wood on Jul. 12, 1887 for xe2x80x9cOrnamentation Of Sheet Metalxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWood ""286xe2x80x9d);
3. U.S. Pat. No. 369,147 issued to Wood on Aug. 30, 1887 for xe2x80x9cOrnamented Sheet Metalxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWood ""147xe2x80x9d);
4. U.S. Pat. No. 566,489 issued to Wilmot on Aug. 25, 1896 for xe2x80x9cMetal Tilingxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cWilmotxe2x80x9d);
5. U.S. Pat. No. 4,655,981 issued to Nielsen et al. on Apr. 7, 1987 for xe2x80x9cMethod Of Producing A Plate With A Decorative Pattern In its Surfacexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cNielsenxe2x80x9d);
6. U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,391 issued to Mckee on Oct. 22, 1996 for xe2x80x9cAutomated Tile Mosaic Creation Systemxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMckeexe2x80x9d);
7. U.S. Pat. No. 5,944,587 issued to Stadtfeld on Aug. 31, 1999 for xe2x80x9cCutting Edge Rounding Methodxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cStadtfeldxe2x80x9d);
8. U.S. Pat. No. 6,003,228 issued to Riggio on Dec. 21, 1999 for xe2x80x9cMethod For Making A Decorative Or Jewelry Itemxe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cRiggioxe2x80x9d); and
9. U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,417 issued to Massarksy on Feb. 1, 2000 for xe2x80x9cMethod Of Stimulating The Creation Of An Artist""s Drawing Or Painting, And Device For Accomplishing Samexe2x80x9d (hereafter the xe2x80x9cMassarksyxe2x80x9d).
Hayes discloses an improvement in sheet-metal plates for shutters. The improvement comprises a metal plate, where punctures and indents are throughout the whole or part of the surface without regard to any particular number or spacing or position of the punctures or indentations. The punctures are a V-shaped configuration.
Wood ""286 discloses an ornamentation of sheet metal with raised portions which are formed of bosses.
Wood ""147 discloses an ornamented sheet metal with the surface impressed with a pattern resembling leather having a rough surface.
Wilmot discloses a metal tiling.
Nielsen discloses a method of producing a plate with a decorative pattern in its surface. The method forms a decorative pattern on a surface of a layer of material in a soft, plastic condition. The method comprises whipping the layer surface by the free end portions of a plurality of flexible thread-like or string-like members so as to make depressions therein.
Mckee discloses an automated tile mosaic creation system which creates tile mosaics for architectural decorative surfaces.
Stadtfeld discloses a cutting edge rounding method for treating a cutting edge of a tool to reduce deterioration of the cutting edge during a subsequent machining operation.
Riggio discloses a method for making a decorative or jewelry item. The images are converted to a computer numeric control dataset for controlling the milling machine, which cuts the first contour into the underside of a cabochon of stone or crystal and the second contour into a die stamp tool.
Massarksy discloses a method of stimulating the creation of an artist""s drawing or painting, and device for accomplishing same.
While many of the above cited references have described various methods and systems for creating decorative patterns, there is a need for providing a simple and reliable method and apparatus of creating various unique graphic picture designs on architectural metals which are engraved into architectural metals such as steel, aluminum, etc.
The present invention is a novel and unique method and apparatus of engraving three-dimensional images onto metal or the like.
The present invention creates unique graphic pictures which are unique designs created by engraving the designs into architectural metal such as steel, aluminum, brass, copper, etc. The method comprises the steps of:
1. providing a computer numerical control (CNC) router which is specifically designed to rotate at speeds of approximately in a range of 4,000 RPM to 6,000 RPM;
2. installing a bristle disc into the CNC router and having rubber bristles which contain a special aggregate; and
3. applying sufficient pressure on the bristle disc so that the rubber bristles are caused to be embedded approximately 0.060 inches into a metal surface as the CNC router is causing a three-dimensional image to be ground into the metal surface.
The diameter of the bristle disc can have a range of approximately xe2x85x9 inch to 7 inches in diameter. The RPM speeds are the reverse so that for a xe2x85x9 inch disc, the speed of 6,000 RPM would be used, and for a 7xe2x80x3 disc, the speed of 4,000 RPM would be used, and there is a linear variation between the increase in the size of the disc and the decrease in the RPM with which the disc is operated.
The concept is to have a flat table onto which the metal is placed and then the CNC router is placed above the metal with the bristle disc on the router in the manner described above, and then a preselected computer program is incorporated to cause the disc to run the patterns to create the specific unique three-dimensional design. Through the method of the present invention, very beautiful designs are created onto metal surfaces.
It has been discovered, according to the present invention, that by using a computer numerical control (CNC) router which can rotate at speeds of approximately in a range of 4,000 RPM to 6,000 RPM, then three-dimensional images are produced onto metal. This range of RPM is important because if the speed is above 6,000 RPM, the three-dimensional image comes out as a flat picture and it loses the 3D effect. If the router rotates below 4,000 RPM, it is not economic to do the work and further, the slow speed does not also create the desired visual effect.
It has further been discovered, according to the present invention, that by utilizing a bristle disc which contains rubber bristles which contain a special aggregate, and then applying sufficient pressure on the bristle disc so that the rubber bristles are caused to be embedded approximately 0.060 inches into a surface of a metal as the router is causing the three-dimensional image to be ground into the metal. If there is less pressure on the disc, the extended depth is less than 0.060 inch, and then there is not enough metal removed to create the visual three-dimensional image. If the pressure on the disc exceeds 0.060 inch, then there will be too much metal being removed causing it to overheat and the metal will warp.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method of engraving three-dimensional images onto metal or the like so that unique designs are created into architectural metal such as steel, aluminum, brass, copper, etc.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method utilizing a computer numerical control (CNC) router which is specifically designed to rotate at speeds of approximately in a range of 4,000 to 6,000 RPM for engraving the three-dimensional images.
It is an additional object of the present invention to provide a bristle disc which contains rubber bristles that contain a special aggregate to be used with a CNC router.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a sufficient pressure on the bristle disc so that the rubber bristles are caused to be embedded approximately 0.060 inch into a metal surface as the router is causing the three-dimensional image to be ground into the metal surface.
Further novel features and other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description, discussion and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the drawings.